blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Desires: Embryo Sequence
Reality 0 is a side story that focuses on a new protagonist and delves into the prologue to the Third War. Highlighting the development of the Azure Interface Primefield, the Prototype Nex Exitium, as well as the development of the System in Control Sequence and the introduction of “Beyond the Gates”. All of this which contributes to the newly formed Novus Orbis Sequentia's new power and status. Reality 0 serves as a bridge between the timeline shift into this story and the Third War of Armagus. Plotline Taking place in the time where the NOS has just gotten off the ground and is being joined by forces from another association that had surfaced from Ishana a group much in the veins of the 10 saints. The group lends their research and immense knowledge of the boundary and its powers to further the designs of the government to steer it toward a better controlled world of order and prosperity. They keep their work completely secret within the group, and to gain their design, they opposes the worlds natural order of the “gods” such as Master Unit: Amaterasu, and beings that are far too powerful for the world they have envisioned-- seeking the better of humanity and to make a one true perfect world. While the forces outside work to make sure it stays protected and to stop this group to give their world a possible new chance before the inevitable Third War begins. This group is believed to have disappeared after the Third War, but is that the real case? Reality 0 gives you insight into how the world of CTS became the way it is now. The young protagonists “Ceronaga” and “Alpha Four” he’s looked after by the one decent hearted person of this magic association named Laura who is one of the few in the association that are truly pure hearted. He’s approached by many outside and within the organization as he finds out what’s going on over time. Characters Protagonists Ceronaga - Ceronaga is one of the protagonists of Reality 0, he is something of an upstart but is strong willed and brave-- unafraid to fight but he doesn’t typically hurt others. He despises the association that looks after him, as they put him through incredibly difficult tasks, and Ceronaga doesn’t agree with their cause. He is developing his drive capability and has a connection to the boundary, both of which the association works on refining in his tests. He is both fond and protective of Four as well as Kyumera. His home is in Ishana after he was taken in by Laura. * Drive: Unknown Drive * Special Abilities: Prototype EE Kyumera Caeli - A girl who is looked after by Lora living in Ishana, she is close friends with Ceronaga and Four and is a pure hearted young girl. “Alpha Four” - Also called Alpha, she’s the first designed Four as a test to interact with Azure. * Drive: Summoner Type 4 * Special Abilities: Prototype EE Miwa - Miwa is a teenage girl who comes to know the other protagonists later on into the story. She has a rare pure source of Azure from the Boundary labeled the “Pink Azure”. (Mega) Antagonists TBA Others Laura - A young women who is a member of the association and uses her research for the better of humanity. She has a love for the benevolent goddess Amaterasu, and wants the association to leave it alone, instead focusing their research to make pure and divine intimations for good purposes to help humanity rather than bring chaos and war and earned herself the name “White Sorceress”. Feuer - A sibling member of a family in the military of the NOS who joined the association’s alliance at his family’s request. He is one of the most astounding in combat albeit a bit aggressive and arrogant at times. * Drive: Phoenix Ektos Nychta - A individual under the care of the association performing for the government on their request. He is constantly practicing fighting and developing his drive capability along with his power he taps into from the boundary. He and Ceronaga are friends but he has something of a dark side to him. * Drive: Prototype C-Summoner Siebete Imera - An individual who is often likened to that of an angel for the armor he utilizes designing wings he uses in combat alongside a scythe. His combat prowess is incredible and he’s a friend of Ceronaga’s working toward the Association’s goals. * Drive: Prototype T-Summoner Exis - A white and black haired girl who was created by the association and is rather insane over the Azure in anything, wanting the power of the one who has it all to herself, as well as their body. She absolutely despises humanity and is connected to the boundary. Rachel Alucard - Current owner of Tsukuyomi. Witnessed Ragna’s disappearance after he defeated Izanami. She is also a target by the new association that surfaced recently. It isn’t her place to reveal the future, however she is searching for those who can obtain the Azure again in the same way Ragna could before a new war begins. Hakumen - The owner of the Susano’o unit who is being sought after by the association for being too powerful, however he is hardly concerned with them and all attempts to remove him have been unsuccessful. He seeks to sever the ties of making the system complete rather than follow Rachel’s method of finding a new hope in possible bearers of the True Azure the Master unit wishes for. Koyoto - A cat beastkin who is helping the others against the association. Undecided Stenuer Keamen “Sten” - A member of the association. Genra - A relative of the current Imperator. Episodes TBA Naviagation Category:Anime Category:Control Sequence